


If You Are Cisgender, Double-Check Before Writing a Transgender Character

by altalemur



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: FYI, Gen, Nonbinary Blanche, Nonbinary Character, PSA, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: An FYI for cisgender people who would like to be more informed about transgender, especially nonbinary, terminology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically mention Blanche from Pokemon Go, but this applies to any fandom.

I like Pokemon Go, and I like a lot of the fandom around the three team leaders. Some non-binary transgender people, like myself, really identify with Blanche, and so conceptualize xem as non-binary. It's so popular, that some cisgender (i.e. not transgender) people agree with this fandom theory.

However, a lot of cisgender people don't really know much about transgender people, especially non-binary people. Some of what I've read has been cringe-inducing, much like reading a sex scene written by a twelve-year-old.

I thought about ignoring it, but wrote out this PSA/FYI instead. Useful definitions and resources are provided in links.

**If you headcanon Blanche as Transgender and/or Nonbinary, keep in mind:**

• [Transgender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Transgender) is not the same as [Intersex](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Intersex).  
• Not all [Non-binary/Nonbinary](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Non-binary) people are [Androgynous](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Androgyny).  
• Not all androgynous people are non-binary.  
• Not all non-binary people identify as transgender.  
• Non-binary is not the same as [Third Gender.](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Gender) As Blanche is likely a POC, xe might identify as Third Gender.  
• Non-binary means outside of the “binary;” neither a man nor a woman.  
• Transgender means a person does not identify with the gender label given at birth  
• Although not everyone defines it the same way, [Dysphoria](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Dysphoria) can include Gender Dysphoria (how people perceive the transgender person) and Body Dysphoria (how the transgender person’s body feels to themself).  
• [Not every transgender person experiences Dysphoria](http://everydayfeminism.com/2015/08/not-all-trans-folks-dysphoria/)  
• “[Sex](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Sex)” and “[Gender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Gender)” are not the same thing.  
• “Boy,” “Girl,” and “Nonbinary” are all genders, but not the only genders.  
• “Male,” “Female,” and “Intersex” are generally the terms used to distinguish sex in humans. However, any good biologist will tell you that biological sex is a spectrum, not a binary, even for humans. Labels of “male,” “female,” and “intersex” are cultural constructs.  
• Non-binary people often use [Non-binary Pronouns](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Pronouns). Singular they/them is a popular one, but not the only one. As an author, any pronoun choice (xe/xem, fae/faer, switching between she/he/they) is legitimate, as long as you are consistent and respectful.  
• There are [binders](https://www.underworks.com/product/productinfo/concealer-compression-swimsuit/338?cid=33&breadcrumb=men~compression-swimwear) that you can [swim in](https://www.underworks.com/product/productinfo/sleeveless-swim-top/301?cid=0&breadcrumb=sleeveless-swim-top) and [get wet](http://shapeshiftersinc.storenvy.com/collections/1229571-scales/products/12585078-mer-scale-binder), although it requires extra care compared to regular swim wear. There are no binders that you can safely exercise in. Also, no one is going to wear a binder all day. It is unhealthy to do it more than 8 hours, max.  
• DO. NOT. FETISHIZE. TRANSGENDER. BODIES. AS. EXOTIC. TRANSGRESSIONS. AGAINST. YOUR. SEXUAL ORIENTATION.  
• srsly, non-binary people do not exist so that they can make other people question their heterosexuality or homosexuality. it is honestly Very Very Scary to see this.  
• If you are writing a non-binary, or any transgender character, go find yourself a transgender, or non-binary beta reader.  
•Treat an explicit trans or other NB rape or abuse scene the same way you would treat an explicit cis rape or other violence scene. That is, if it doesn't serve a purpose in the story, just don't write it. I guarantee you, writing a scene where Blanche mentions or dwells on transphobia xe's experienced would do a lot more in furthering the story, whether alone at home or in confidence with Candela, Spark, or even xyr Vaporeon.  
• Unlearning transphobia/cissexism is something everyone needs to do. It’s ok. I promise. Just… make an effort. Listen to transgender people. Look up online resources.

And if you want a wordier read up, here is a [10 Myths About Non-binary](http://everydayfeminism.com/2014/12/myths-non-binary-people/) article.  
Here’s a helpful [terminology sheet](http://www.transequality.org/issues/resources/transgender-terminology).  
Oh look, another [Everyday Feminist article about Non-binary people](http://everydayfeminism.com/2015/06/non-binary-101/).

**Author's Note:**

> This was re-posted from my my tumblr, with a little editing.


End file.
